


Dreaming of Love in a Coffee Shop

by cynx_17_kh



Series: Sylvix Week 2019 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Day 2 - Coffee Shop AU/Soulmates/Dreams, M/M, Mentioned Glenn Fraldarius, Sylvix Week (Fire Emblem)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 23:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21127133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynx_17_kh/pseuds/cynx_17_kh
Summary: Hope y'all enjoyed that cute fluff! Day 3 is gonna be a bit of a doozy, so sorry in advance!~Social Media~BNHA and FE3H:@how2trainurkiri/@how2f_ckurkiriYOI:@otabaeplisetskyPersonal:@cynx_17_khKH:@saixlovesaxelA collection of my links and info can be foundhere! If you want to support my writing, please consider checking out that link!





	Dreaming of Love in a Coffee Shop

If being caught between a rock and a hard place was the same as hating a job but loving it, then that’s where Felix Fraldarius was. He loved working as a barista but he absolutely hated having to deal with customers. He just wanted to make the drinks and get paid. Why did he have to take the orders too? That meant he had to actually talk the customers and there was this one who just constantly got on his nerves. 

Every week the guy was in the coffee shop with a new girl taking her on a date and every week Felix had to pretend he didn’t have both his name and drink order memorized. It was sickening. He brought woman after woman after woman into the shop and did nothing but flirts with her while they sat and drank their coffees. The worst part was that Felix only ever saw each girl once. He constantly found himself wondering what this guy’s damage was, but he always tipped well so he didn’t care. 

Okay, so maybe he cared a little. 

It wasn’t a lot of care, this man was a total stranger to him. Felix just was, unfortunately, very gay and very attracted to him. He was the perfect contrast to his own lithe body. A few inches taller, broad shoulders, defined muscles, and above all else, a constant ray of sunshine. Felix had never seen him come in without a huge smile on his face, though he supposed that had something to do with the fact he had a new girl on his arm and he probably goigg to get laid immediately after they had coffee. The point was, he was always so happy and would crack jokes sometimes too. 

Today was different. 

He came in alone and without a smile. Felix did a double take just to make sure it was even him. He felt his brow furrow with worry as he came up to the counter to order. There was no one else in the shop so he just kind of stood there and looked at the counter. 

“It’s Sylvain, right?” he asked. The man just nodded in response. “Do you want your usual?”

“No, just… Black coffee, please. Medium.” His voice sounded empty almost, causing Felix to feel a pang in his heart. He felt sorry for Sylvain, especially since he had never seen him like this before. He was usually so upbeat and bubbly almost. Now, Felix could practically feel the depressed energy radiating off of him.

“Light, medium, or dark roast?” This was the only way he could think of assessing just how off the man was today. He normally had a wickedly sweet drink that had practically no coffee in it at all. Maybe he just didn’t have the money for a fancy drink. 

“Dark.” Sylvain answered the question almost immediately, much to the barista’s surprise. 

Nevermind. He needed pure coffee today apparently. Felix wondered what happened and if there was anything he could do to help. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t have at least a little bit of a crush on the redhead. He was attractive and charming, but he was always in here with girls, so it was impossible that he liked guys. 

“Do you want a flavored blend or just regular dark roast?” Felix asked with a sigh; it was a last ditch effort to see if he was okay. 

“Regular dark roast.” He said as he reached for his wallet, stopping as soon as Felix spoke again.

“Don’t bother paying, this one's on the house. You look like you need it.”

“Thanks.” Sylvain followed the barista as he prepared the coffee for him. He watched as a shot of espresso was poured into the cup as well, causing a small smile to tug at the corners of his mouth. He tried to hide it as the barista turned around, but Felix saw it anyway. 

“Here you go.” He said as he set the cup down in front of Sylvain. “Cream and sugar is right over there if you want any.”

“Thanks, but just the coffee is fine. Felix, right?”

“That’s me.” He said, gesturing to his name tag. The redhead chuckled softly and Felix smiled. Maybe he was helping just by talking with him. 

After taking a cautious sip of his coffee, he looked at Felix with a seemingly shy look on his face. “Since it’s not busy, would you want to sit with me while I drink my coffee?”

Felix grinned. It was almost like a dream come true. “I’d like that. Let me grab my coffee and then let’s go sit down. Pick a table for us, okay?”

They ended up chatting for a couple hours and were only interrupted a couple of times when customers came in. They talked about nothing in particular and Felix noticed that they kept dancing around the topic of why Sylvain seemed so upset. He decided not to push it for now and just enjoy the redhead’s company. Before they knew it, it was the end of Felix’s shift and Ingrid, his replacement, had gotten there early. Upon noticing that she was there, Felix began to clean up their table and decided to take a small chance.

“My shift is almost over and my replacement is here so, would you maybe want to get something to eat? We have only been drinking coffee.”

“I’d like that a lot, Felix. I don’t really want to be alone right now, and I feel like I can really be myself around you.”

With a grin, Felix got up and walked over to the back room to make sure that Ingrid was all set to take over so he could clock out a little early.

“It’s not like you to want to leave early, Felix. Could that redhead you were neglecting to do your work with be the reason?”

“Ingrid, let it go. I’m always here early and I always leave late. Please just come on the clock early for me this once?”

“He is, isn’t he? You have a crush on the coffee shop womanizer that keeps coming in!”

Felix couldn’t look away fast enough to hide his blush. She clearly had seen through his ploy to just leave early and knew about how much he’d been secretly pining.

“What’s it to you? You’re in love with my brother.” He retorted, watching her turn red as well. “Oh, did you think I didn’t know that? Let me have my crush and leave early with him today, and maybe I’ll nudge Glenn in your direction.”

With a scowl, she clocked in and put on her apron, walking past Felix as quickly as she could manage in the small space. With a grin, he clocked himself out, fixed his hair, and grabbed his coat. He returned to the table that he and Sylvain had shared, smiling and gesturing towards the door. As they walked out of the coffee shop together, Felix shot a thank you text to Ingrid. Once outside, they were standing closer than new friends normally would. It was nice, despite barely knowing Sylvain. He wanted to take this chance to get to know him while they ate. For the first time in a long time, he said a prayer, hoping desperately that this could be the start of something wonderful. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed that cute fluff! Day 3 is gonna be a bit of a doozy, so sorry in advance!
> 
> ~Social Media~
> 
> BNHA and FE3H: [@how2trainurkiri](https://twitter.com/how2trainurkiri) / [@how2f_ckurkiri](https://twitter.com/how2f_ckurkiri)  
YOI: [@otabaeplisetsky](https://twitter.com/otabaeplisetsky)  
Personal: [@cynx_17_kh](https://twitter.com/cynx_17_kh)  
KH: [@saixlovesaxel](https://twitter.com/saixlovesaxel)
> 
> A collection of my links and info can be found [here](https://twitter.com/how2trainurkiri/status/1168231933995708417?s=20)! If you want to support my writing, please consider checking out that link!


End file.
